Meeting
by Kay-chan15
Summary: Albert has a brief meeting with a young lady, towards the end of the series. Which of course means this fic has major SPOILERS. The rest of the notes are inside.


**Title:** Meeting  
**Fandom:** Gankutsuou  
**Characters/Pairings:** Albert, OFC, mention to Albert/Beppo, Albert/Eugenie, and Albert/Count  
**Notes:** Big **SPOILERS** for the entire series.This was for a request in a livejournal community for a fic where the Mary Sue doesn't get the guy. Of course, being me, I chose to take a more serious route thanhumourous.I hope the OFC is Mary Sue-ish enough. I put her through the Mary Sue test and she got a 57 (though I did exaggerate a bit on a few things), so she _is_ an official Mary Sue, but still. Also, included some of my own personal theories on Albert (especially concerning the romantic relationships) in here, so I hope no one gets annoyed...  
**Time setting:** Halfway through episode 24, when Albert is on the plane back to Paris, and his flight is announced to be delayed slightly, so that it will arrive at about 2:13. Albert then checks the time and sees that it is currently about 2:03 in Paris, and then turns to look out the window.

* * *

Meeting

"Is this seat taken?"

I look over to my right and see a girl standing there, probably a year or two younger than me. She looks familiar, and after a moment's thought I realize she had been sitting in the middle section of seats in the same row as me. I had glanced over before we had taken off and briefly locked eyes with her, until we both smiled politely and nodded in acknowledgement before looking away.

Now she is standing in the aisle between our sections, looking at me expectantly, and I take a closer look at her. Wavy blue hair, bright green eyes, and overall pretty looking. Remembering she is waiting for an answer, I quickly say, "Oh, no, it's not."

With a smile, she steps around the man in a deep sleep on the outside most seat of this section of three seats, and sits down in the empty one beside me. I look at her in confusion, "There's only about ten minutes of our flight left. Why are you changing seats now?"

"I've been curious about you since we first saw each other, and I figured that since after we get off this flight we will probably never see each other again, I shouldn't let this chance go to waste." She pauses, before adding, "Plus, you looked sad just now, staring out the window."

"Oh," is all I answer, impressed by her insight with a complete stranger.

Tilting her head to the side, she asks curiously, "Do you have bad memories concerning Paris?"

My mouth curves into a tiny smile, but it is a wry copy of what a smile should be. "Yes, you could say that," I answer cryptically.

Now it is her turn to say, "Oh." But she quickly brightens again and asks, "But surely you have someone waiting for you to welcome you back? Family, a friend," she pauses for effect, then adds with a sly grin and slightly raised eyebrows, "a lover?"

My family is almost all gone; only my mother is left and our relationship has been a bit strained since the events of five years ago. She thinks I blame her for everything though I don't, and she doesn't listen to me whenever I try to assure her of that. We still love each other and see each other, but things won't ever be the same again.

At least I do still have some of my friends left. Beauchamp and Lucien are still in Paris doing what they had been doing before I left, though Lucien at least has gotten a promotion, and Renaud, Maximilien, and Valentine said they'd come from Marseille to see me since I was finally coming back. I've also heard a rumor about Eugenie coming to Paris sometime soon, but I don't know if she really will. But Beppo is gone - believe it or not, I did consider her a friend, especially after what she did for Eugenie - though I have heard she's living quite well as a model. And Franz... Memories of Franz still hurt even now, and all I have left is visiting his grave, which is one of the very first things I will do upon my return.

As for a lover... Well, it's not like I've really been looking for one at all during this time. After everything was over, I sat down and thought long and hard about my feelings. And the main conclusion I was able to come to was that I had been an innocent, naïve boy, not yet ready for things like love. I had thought I was in love with Beppo but that had obviously been false, just me getting carried away with what seemed like a good thing. And it was the same with Eugenie, though the feelings were stronger and more genuine there at least. But it was with the Count...that my feelings were the truest, even if it took me a long time to realize that and even after I began to I didn't fully understand them.

I blink as I notice something being waved in front of my face, then turn my head to focus on the girl again, who drops her hand back down to her side. "Sorry, but you totally spaced out there just now. Did I say something wrong?" She looks worried, and I smile, this time more genuinely.

"It's okay, I was just thinking of some things." Changing the subject, I ask, "And what about you? What are you going to Paris for?"

"It's my first time going there, actually. I'm going to go live with my aunt. My family recently... Well, let's just say they can't take care of me anymore."

I nod. I don't know the specific circumstances for her, but I can understand having your family be broken, even losing someone you care about to death. I wish I didn't, but I understand both of those things all too well.

The ten minutes have passed already and it is being announced that we are about to land. She stands to go back to her seat, but before she leaves she turns to me once more and says, "My name is Adeline. What's yours?"

"Albert."

"It was nice to meet you, Albert!" And then with that said, she turns again and walks back to her seat, where she sits and begins getting all of her things together, making sure she isn't forgetting anything.

I watch her for a minute, and then turn back to Earth outside the window. Time to return.


End file.
